StarGalaxy
by Newind
Summary: They are not sailor senshi. But a prince, Guardians, and Protectors. Review pls!


Hi minna! I know this is like my 1st fic, but I think this is better. Review please! @~---- Kiara Akegata Wong = Madien Sirius Axcel Yuukan Maine = Altair Knight Nicolas Tsuyoi Parker = Deneb Knight Legolas Kage Parker = Vega Knight  
  
Kiara-Serenity's Best Friend and Protector of Serenity(besides Darien) Age: 14  
  
Axcel-Prince of the Great Orion Nebula and Protector of the Solar System Age: 17  
  
Nicolas-Has a special tie with the planet Jupiter, Earth, and Moon and Protector of the Milky Way Galaxy Age: 17  
  
Legolas-Has a special tie with the planet Venus, Earth and Moon and Guardian of the Milky Way Galaxy Age: 16  
  
Nicolas and Legolas are twins, the look exactly the same with short blond hair and features, but their eyes. Nicolas has bright green eyes, while Legolas has Bright blue eyes. The strange thing is, that Nicolas was born on December the 30th, at 11:58pm when Legolas was born on January 1st, at 12:05 am.  
  
Kiara is Axcel's girlfriend, she has chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. Axcel has a darker shade of brown eyes.  
  
@--------- **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"KIA! KIA! WAKE UP! FIRE!!" Axcel shouted franticly in Kiara's bedroom. Immediately, Kiara jumped out of bed.  
  
"What? Where?! How?! Why?!" She yelled, now wide awake. Finding no fire, except a laughing Axcel, she rounded on him, tackling him to the floor. Laughter filled the air as the rolled around on the floor. Nicolas popped out of no where, getting a yelp out of Kiara. Axcel immediately stopped laughing and whipped his head around, trying to find the danger. Just to find a snickering Nicolas.  
  
"Ax! Man! Cool down! *snicker* It's *snicker* just me! Bawhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! (author's note: ^_^!)" Nicolas clutched his stomach as he laughed. The couple rolled their eyes, and Axcel helped Kiara up. Not to mention Nicolas got a hard slap on the shoulder form Kiara.  
  
@----- On their way to school.  
  
"Y'know, you guys caused quite a ruckus up there. I was almost sure you could wake the dead!" exclaimed Legolas, as he clutched his backpack. He was in a white shirt and light brown pants. All the boys were in the same uniform, except Kiara, who had a white blouse with brown lining and a brown knee length skirt with white trimmings. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail.  
  
"It was Axcel's fault. Not mine!" Nicolas defended himself. "No it wasn't! I could hear your voice the loudest!" argued Legolas.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
Axcel shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kiara who leaned against his broad chest. "Don't they ever stop?" she asked lightly. "I doubt that." Axcel grinned. "Was too!" "Was not!" "Was-hey! We're here! Man! It's big!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Yeah." Nicolas too, stared at the building looming in front of him. It's big bold letters read. JUUBAN HIGH.  
  
"Lets go!" Kiara started towards the junior entrance only after Axcel kissed her forehead. The boys went to the senior entrance. The first thing Kiara saw were students crowding every inch of the hallways. Slowly, she made her way to the principle's office. Suddenly, she felt a ache in her chest.  
  
'Argh! Oh no! the Nega force is attacking! I better call the others!' thought Kiara as she ran into the girls' toilet. Thankfully, no one was there.  
  
STAR CONSTELLATION BLAZE!! She yelled, holding her gem above her head. Glittering dust swirled around her then engulfed her. A second later, Madien Sirius burst forth from the dust. A silver string held the tourmaline gem on her forehead, she had a while silk shirt on with no sleeves, a midnight blue sash around her waist and white long flowing pants. She had white shoes on. Half of her jet black hair was tied up with braids at the sides, while the rest hung loose.  
  
Kiara dashed out of the building, just to find Altair Knight, Deneb Knight and Vega Knight waiting for her. Altair Knight had a golden head band with his Opal in between. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, with a silver sash, and black pants. He has an opal colored vest to go along with it. He also has a sword tied to his sash.  
  
Deneb knight looked exactly the same as Vega Knight except for the light green eyes and vest color. Both had black long sleeves shirt with golden sash, long black pants and swords hanging from their sashes. Deneb Knight had a blue headband and a Topaz in between. Vega Knight had a dark blue head band and a Ruby in between.  
  
Madien Sirius grinned at them and together, they dashed toward the yoma, leaded by the Madien. When they arrived, they were horrified at what they saw. Mercury was down, but barely conscious. Venus had blood streaming down her face, laid unmoving on the ground. Jupiter was still fighting, but had three deep slashes down her back. Sailor Mars kept her attacks going, but it was obvious that she was tiring. Sailor Neptune was also down and out of the game. Sailor Uranus stood her ground and fought the yoma. Sailor Moon had a deep cut on her cheek, two gashes along her shoulder blade and she was limping in pain. Tuxedo Mask was bleeding heavily and fading fast.  
  
Without thought, Madien Sirius dashed forward, with the Knights behind her and went into battle.  
  
MARS FIRE IGNITE  
  
MOON TIARA POWER  
  
JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a dozen steel tipped roses. Little was accomplished. The rescuers jumped into action.  
  
STAR SHOWER(Madien Sirius)  
  
NEBULA ATTACK(Altair Knight)  
  
SOLAR POLARIS BLAST(Deneb Knight)  
  
SUPER NOVA BLAST(Vega Knight)  
  
That destroyed the monster. They turned to face the senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask was unconscious and Sailor Moon hovered over him, barely awake, Sailor Uranus gaped at them and Sailor Mars was laying on the ground.  
  
"Deneb, you take the brunette and the black haired one, Vega, the blond with the red bow and blue one," Altair Knight ordered. He focused his gaze on Uranus, who was still gaping at him. "You! The one who is gaping at me, take the green one. Sirius, take the one beside that man. I'll take the man." They worked quickly. Mars was awake and helping bandaging the worst wounds on everybody, Uranus too. Everyone was too tired to utter a single word. Deneb Knight scooped Jupiter up into his arms and instructed Mars to lean on him. Vega too, carried Venus with one arm, while the other supporting Mercury who was barely conscious. Uranus carried Neptune and joined Deneb and Vega. Sirius supported Moon with all her might, because Sailor Moon was practically leaning her whole weight on her. But you couldn't blame her. Altair latched Tuxedo Mask's arm onto his shoulder and warped an arm around him.  
  
Soon, they neared a scheduled clearing. It was deep inside the park, where a medium sized waterfall lightly splashed on the smooth rocks beneath it. Birds sang and flowers bloomed, lush green grass completed the scenery. A stream of clear water flowed gracefully down the landscape, and the sun shone brightly as twelve fuigers laid in the shades of the trees. They laid their burdens down carefully to the soft grass and straight away went to work Mars and Uranus wasn't hurt, but struggling to stay awake due to the lack of energy. Sirius nodded for them to rest, they obliged, trusting the strangers.  
  
Suddenly, Luna and Artemis jumped out of the rose brushes, giving the Madien and Knights a scare. Vega cocked his head to the side, thinking. The others got over it and went back to bandaging the victim's wounds. Finally, Vega snapped out of his trance. "Who are you? I know you two can talk." Vega's comrades stared at him. But no one disturbed him, for they knew he had a strange connection with animals.  
  
"Meow." Tried Luna. Vega looked unconvinced. The two felines exchanged glances. Artemis opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" Vega's companions dropped their jaws. And froze in what they were doing. Vega grinned.  
  
"We're-t" the knight was cut short by his Prince.  
  
"No. Who are you first?" Altair took charge.  
  
"I'm Artemis and this is Luna. We're the senshi's guardian. Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Altair Knight , and this is Madien Sirius, Deneb Knight and Vega Knight." He replied stiffly.  
  
"Why did you help us?" Luna asked suspiciously. "You called m---us." Madien Sirius answered suddenly.  
  
"We didn't call you!" Artemis denied loudly. He took a look at the senshi. "This isn't going anywhere. Let's cover their wounds and wait for them to wake. Then we'll start this conversation." Deneb Knight spoke up for the first time. "Right." They all courosed. 


End file.
